A Beach Weekend
by Akita-Neru69
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so all I can tell you is that it's Taiora and a little bit of Takari, and if you feel I should up the censor to PG-13 then please tell me thank you.


Disclaimer: First off I would like to say thank you to Logan and Kari who because of their kick ass stories inspired me to start writing. Anyway I don't own Digimon so sueing me won't do you anygood because I am just a poor sixteen year old sophomore whose trying to get by in his life by writing fanfiction. So anyway r&r and I hope you enjoy reading this.

It was a hot summers day in Odaiba Japan, and the digidestined were sitting around Tai and Kari Kamiya's living room in their house their parent's just bought recently." We're bored" T.K. and Kari said in unison.

" I know so am I Tai " Sora joined in.

" I guess I speak for the rest of us when I say we are all bored " Said Izzy. The rest nodded in agreement to what Izzy had said.

" So am I guys but it's just to hot to do anything the weather reporter said it's going to be like this the rest of the week " Tai said.

" I know what we can do Tai, your parents own a beach house right? " Matt asked.

Yeah they do what about it Matt? " Tai asked puzzeled as to what Matt was suggesting.

" Well I was thinking that since they're going to have the 4th of July fireworks show down at the beach tomorrow I was thinking we could all go down there for the weekend and have a barbecue"  
" That's a great idea Matt " Mimi said.

" Okay we'll do that, but now we have to decide who will bring what. Kari and I will bring the hamburgers " Tai said.

" T.K. and I will bring the hot-dogs " Matt said.

" Izzy and I will bring the chicken and ribs " Joe joined in.

" And Mimi and I will bring the beach towels and umbrellas " Sora offered.

" Great so we'll all meet at my parent's beach house tomorrow afternoon around 3:00 agreed everyone? " Tai asked. Everyone nodded and left to go about with the rest of their business. About an hour or so later at the Odaiba mall Tai and Kari were walking around the different stores looking for new bathing suits because they had already outgrown their old ones. It had been awhile since either of them had said anything and it was Kari who broke the silence.

" So Tai are you going to tell Sora you love her tomorrow or am I going to have to tell her for you? " Kari asked.

W-W-What are you talking about Kari? Sora and I are just good friends that's all " Tai said to his little sister while blushing a deep shade of red. Kari glared at her older brother.

" Oh come on Tai I've seen the way you stare at Sora whenever she's around, I've even seen you drooling over her for crying out loud and plus I can see you blushing right now so don't give me that we're just friends crap." Tai stared at his little sister and sighed.

" I can never keep anything from you can I Kari? "

" Not when you make it so damn obvious Tai " Kari laughed. A smirk then crossed Tai's lips.

"Speaking of obvious Kari are you going to tell T.K. you love him tomorrow or am I going to have to tell him for you? " Tai said reapeating the same phrase his little sister had just used a minute ago. Kari blushed.

" Yes and I already have a fool proof plan on how I'm going to tell him tomorrow " Kari said.

" Okay we'll tell them tomorrow " 

" You promise Tai? " Kari questioned.

" You mean to tell me that you doubt your big brother Kari? " Tai said. Kari crossed her arms and glared at Tai.

" Okay okay yes I promise. " Tai laughed.

With that Tai and Kari continued on with their search. But unknown to them a couple of stores ahead of them Mimi,Matt,T.K.,and Sora were looking for some beach essentials.

" Lets hurry up here I still have to take Sora and get her a new bathing suit. " Mimi said.

" Why do I need a new one Mimi? I still have one at home. " Sora questioned.

" Because Sora when we go to the beach tomorrow Tai is going to flip when he sees you in the bathing suit I have in mind. " Mimi said with delight.

" I hope so Mimi I really hope so " Sora said with a dreamy expression on her face.

" Oh I personally guarantee that Tai will be blown away. " And with that said the four went on with what they were doing. When tomorrow rolled around it was about 2:30 when Tai and Kari arrived since they had to also bring the grill and set up what was needed to be set up. Just as they were finishing up the first two to arrive was Izzy and Joe, a couple of minutes later Matt and T.K. arrived, then last but not least the last two to arrive was Mimi and Sora. After a bit of friendly chit chat they all decided to get changed and go for a swim before they started cooking, and when they met up after changing into their bathing suits Tai's jaw almost hit the ground when he looked at Sora. Sora was wearing a rather small light blue two piece bikini. Tai must have turned atleast fifty shades of red but returned to normal color when Sora spoke up.

" Are you okay Tai? " she asked.

" Y-Yeah sure I am couldn't be better " Tai answered with a nervous laugh.  
" Okay if you say so Tai. " 

About two hours later after countless splash fights and swimming games they decided to get out and start the barbeque. The barbecue was going really well and everyone was having a good time, while it was going on though Tai and Kari were deep in conversation.

" So Tai are you ready? " Kari asked.

" I'm as ready as I'll ever be, what about you? " he asked.

" Yeah I am good luck Tai " she said.

" You to Kari. " After that they both walked off.

" Hey Sora " Tai said as he was running up to her.

" What is it Tai? " Sora asked.

" Um I was wondering if you would like to take a walk along the beach with me because there is something I need to tell you. "

" Sure Tai I would love too " Sora Said excitedly. _I wonder what it is Tai wants to tell me, I hope it's what I think it is. _Sora thought. As Tai and Sora were walking along the shoreline Tai stopped and turned around to face Sora.

" So what is it that you wanted to tell me Tai? " Sora asked.

" Well um " started as he lowered his head. " You see Sora I've been keeping this from you for awhile because I didn't know what your reaction was going to be and I still don't know, but I can't keep this in anylonger so here goes nothing. Sora eversince I first met you I always got this weird feeling inside me whenever I saw you and I finally realize what that feeling is and well I love you Sora, I love you more than life itself I would give and do anything for you Sora " Tai finished as he lifted his head back up, and when he did he saw that Sora had a huge smile on her face and tears of joy were running down her cheeks. Before Tai could say anything Sora leapt at Tai throwing her arms around him and crying on his shoulder.

" Oh Tai you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that, because I love you too Tai so very much " Sora said as she held on to Tai. Tai then pulled Sora away and wiped away her tears with his hand. When he was done he just completely lost himself in Sora's beautiful eyes as Sora lost herself in Tai's eyes, then slow but steadily they both closed their eyes and leaned their heads forward and met in a long passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to let go. But when they did both of them looked up into the night sky just as the fireworks started.

" Oh Tai look the fireworks are beautiful aren't they? " Sora asked.

" Yes they are but not as beautiful as you Sora " Tai said as he looked at Sora. Sora blushed and gave Tai another long passionate kiss under the fireworks. Meanwhile somewhere else also locked in a passionate kiss were T.K. and Kari but they never really paid attention to the fireworks because they were to wrapped up in each other. Back were Tai and Sora were they just stood there awhile longer watching the fireworks before deciding to head back to the others. When they reached their destination they both decided to turn in for the night since it was pretty late. When they both finished changing Tai was just about to lie down when Sora walked in.

" What is it Sora? " Tai asked.

" Oh I was just wondering if there is enough room in that bed for two " she answered.

" Of course there is hop on in " Tai said spreading the sheets open for Sora. Sora immediately jumped in next to him and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

" Sweet dreams Sora " Tai said as he wrapped his arms around her.

" Why when they have already come true " she said and gave a contented sigh, and then they both fell asleep in each others arms.

[ And don't even go there because this is not a lemon story.That all depends on how many good reviews I get, and if I get enough I'll let you decide whether or not I should write a lemon or not.] The next day Tai woke up and saw Sora laying on his chest. He smiled and gave her a short sweet kiss on her lips while brushing away a few strands of hair from her face. Sora stirred and opened her eyes to see Tai staring back her with a loving smile.

" Good morning beautiful " Tai said.

" Good morning handsome " she said with a laugh.

" Did you have a good sleep " he asked.

" Yes, you are the most comfortable pillow I've ever had " she answered and gave Tai a passionate kiss.

" So Sora what do want to do today? before we leave " he asked.

" I don't care just as long as I'm with you Tai " she said, and for the rest of the day everyone decided to play a couple rounds of beach volleyball before leaving. On their way home everyone rode back with Tai, Kari, and their parents since they had a big mini van. While they were driving Tai looked behind him and saw that T.K. and Kari had fallen asleep with Kari resting her head on T.K.'s shoulder and T.K. resting his head on top of Kari's. _I think it's safe to say that everything went well for her._ Tai thought to himself and turned away from his sleeping sister to find out that Sora had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Tai smiled as he looked at Sora sleeping peacefully.

" Well when in Rome Tai " Tai whispered to himself softly so as not to wake up Sora as he laid his head on top of hers drifting off to sleep himself and started dreaming of the stuff that's been happening to him the past day and a half and also of what will eventually happen in the future and all the happy and joyous times he would and will share with Sora.

Well how did you like it? personally I think it sucked a lot, but anyway please review. You can be as brutal as you want but keep in mind that this is my first time at this. One more thing if you want to flame me than be my guest, but let me tell you that it will be a big waste of your time because I will simply delete them. Also let me remind you again that your reviews will determine whether or not I'll write another story, and if you have any suggestions on a story you would like me to write please e-mail me at SailorVenus3@lycos.com. Thank you for reading and good bye. 


End file.
